Friend of an Enemy
by Broly Kai
Summary: A young, normal girl has been living her live normally for the passed 17 years, but once she turns 18, something happens that changes everything and makes her question everything she knows. But she eventually makes an unlikely friend that helps her get used to the new change. Rated T just in case.
1. A Normal Day

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's been a while since I last posted a new story, but here it is! I really hope you guys like it. So, here it is!**

* * *

"Riega, get your lazy butt out of bed! You should've been up hours ago!" Riega heard her adoptive mother yell up from the first floor.

Once Riega heard that, she suddenly jerked herself up to a sitting position, hitting her head on the low ceiling. Riega ducked down, hands over the spot on her head where she had hit the ceiling, and cringed in pain. "Ow..!" She said to herself. She opened one of her eyes and looked up at the slanted ceiling. _"I swear, if this keeps up then I'll have a bump as big as a freaking watermelon!"_ She thought to herself.

"Riega get up! I am NOT telling you again!" Riega's adoptive mother yelled again.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Riega yelled back down as she swung her legs over the side of her old bed, throwing the small blankets off to the side and stretched a little.

She quickly got up to her feet, ducking low at first to keep herself from hitting her head on the ceiling again, and making her way to the small mirror on the opposite side of the room. She wiped a bit of dust that had settled on it during the night off the slightly cracked mirror and quickly ran a brush through her messy, red hair that reached down to her middle back. Once she was finished with that, she rushed over to her small dresser, got out some light blue, loose jeans and a short-shirt with a wing pattern on the back of it, and got dressed before hurrying down the ladder (she lives in the attic), down the stairs, and into the kitchen area where her adoptive family was waiting. When she entered the kitchen, they all glared daggers at her, her adoptive mother, father, and four sisters sat around a large table with empty place mats in front of them.

"Why are you up so late? You know full well that you're supposed to be up early to make breakfast." Her adoptive mother, Kristie, told her sternly.

Riega nodded as she hurried to get out some pans, eggs, and bacon. "Yes, yes, I know, I'm really sorry, studying ran late last night so I didn't get very much sleep." Riega explained.

"Cut it out with your excuses already! We all know that you were just slacking off and wanted us to make our own breakfast for us like you tried to do last time!" Riega's adoptive sister, Mary, said in a snobby way. Riega ignored Mary as she started to make the eggs.

"I wouldn't pester her _too_ much if I were you Mary, you know she can't cook while someone's talking to her, she'll ruin our food." Riega's other sister, Penelope, said.

"If she does, she'll wish she was never born." Her adoptive father, Mark, said in a threatening tone.

Riega tightened her jaw and tensed up when she heard that before putting the bacon in the microwave so they wouldn't think they finally got to her. She already wished she was dead, so even if she did ruin breakfast, Mark couldn't do much to make her life more miserable. Riega was almost 18, that was true, but she had no idea how long it would be until she could move out of that horrible place. After a few more minutes, Riega finally finished making breakfast and put the plates down on the table in front of her family, who immediately scarfed it all down in a matter of minutes. Once they finished eating, they immediately left the table and went to their rooms to get ready for the day, leaving Riega to clean up their mess.

Riega sighed slowly as she sat in one of the empty chairs with her plate after the others left, she would clean the table after she was done eating. _"I wonder what it's like to sit down at a table and eat with a nice family."_ She thought to herself as she ate her food.

She never knew her real parents she had been living with her adopted family for as long as long she could remember, but who knows why they decided to adopt her if they were only going to treat her like garbage. The only thing she had from her past was a long scar that ran across her upper chest, starting right under her left shoulder and stopping under her right armpit, but she had no idea how she got it. Riega just shook it off and quickly ate the rest of her food before taking everything up to the kitchen so no one would yell at her for not doing her job. Once she had washed off all the dishes and put them in the dishwasher, she hurried back up to her room in the attic to change her dirty clothes for school.

Her clothes were always dirty after making food and washing the dishes, but she only had 3 shirts, 2 pairs of pants, a pair of mini, mini shorts, and a pair of pajamas that she wore every night. Luckily for her, she had her own washer and dryer up in her room, only because her family didn't want their clothes to be washed in the same machine as her clothes, so she could wash her clothes after every time she wore them so she always had clothes to wear. Sure, she always wore the same thing, but she had no money to buy more clothes, and her family refused to take her out shopping, unless it was for groceries. She mostly wore just 2 of the shirts and the pants only because the other shirt was more of a _really_ small bikini top than a shirt, and she didn't like at all, and the shorts went up _way_ too high for her. But 2 sets of clothes and 1 pair of pajamas were good enough for her.

She quickly took her dirty shirt and pants off, threw them and her pajamas into the washer and turned it on, before changing into her new clothes. This time she wore a tight two-toned shirt, the shirt's main color was white and the sleeves, hem of the shirt, and neckline (which has a small V shape) were pitch black. She also wore dark blue jeans that weren't too tight or too loose, a black leather belt, and white and black sneakers. She then grabbed her worn out backpack before hurrying downstairs and out the door, running as fast as she could so she wouldn't be late for school.

She never rode the bus to school because all 4 of her adopted sisters rode it and made fun of her whenever she rode it with them, and since they were the coolest kids in school and everyone wanted to be like them, everyone that was on the bus joined in too. But she didn't mind walking, or running, to school at all, she thought it was a good way to get some exercise, and it gave her the chance to say hello to her neighbors, if they were outside anyway. Also, the school wasn't very far from where she lived, so taking the bus from their house to the school seemed kind of pointless to her.

After running/walking for several minutes in the heat, Riega finally reached the school parking lot, she hurried into the school to get out of the heat, panting heavily, and swallowed several gulps of water from a nearby water fountain before going to her first class. As usual, she sat in the very back, setting her black backpack down next to her wooden desk and digging her huge math textbook out, and waited for everyone else to show up. It didn't take long for the other kids to show up though, only a few minutes of Riega sitting there passed before all the kids, and the teacher, had walked into the room and took their seats. As usual, no one sat in the desk next to Riega, but she was fine with that, less people to annoy and distract her from her schoolwork.

"Alright class," The teacher started once everyone had sat down in their seats. "Please open your books to page 253 and we will begin." The teacher continued. Riega heard some of the kids moan as they opened their large textbooks, but Riega ignored them, opened her book up to the page, and followed along with the teacher.

* * *

Riega sat down by herself at one of the empty tables that off to the side in the cafeteria and started to eat the food she had gotten from the cafeteria. She never had the time to make herself a lunch for school at the house and, as an allowance, her parents only gave her enough money to buy lunch for herself every day, even though it wasn't very good, it was better than nothing. Riega hurried to finish her food, slung her backpack over her shoulder, dumped her leftovers in the trash can that was next to the door, and went out to the large, open yard that was behind the school. The yard had healthy-looking green, several bushes and trees in it, a few small boulders here and there, and it had more than enough room for all the students that were enrolled in the school to relax or study during their free time, not to mention that there were several decorations in the yard too. Riega walked over to one of the larger oak trees that was off to the side, plopped down on the grass next to the thick trunk, dug out some books that were in her backpack, and started to read.

She had no problems with anything for a while until one of her sisters, Melony, and her group of friends walked over to her. "Hey slave, what are you doing over here? Shouldn't you be with your loser friends?" She asked. She suddenly put a hand over her mouth as if she just realized something shocking. "Oh wait, you don't have any!" She burst out laughing when she said that, her friends joining in the laughter.

Riega sighed heavily. _"Well, there goes my study time…"_ She thought to herself. Melony might not have been very good at making fun of Riega, but it was enough to annoy Riega. Riega put her book down and stood up to look at Melony coldly in the eyes. "What do you want Melony? Some people need to study for the exam you know!" Riega snapped. She didn't care if Melony told their parents about the way Riega talked to her, Riega was tired of being pushed around. And exams were coming up in just a few weeks so everyone was getting in as much study time as they could. But Riega's sisters were so rich that they just paid the teachers to give them an automatic A+ without even taking the test!

Melony smirked. "Like I care about that, besides, you don't deserve to pass that exam; you're _way_ too stupid and different to pass it."

"Excuse me?! What do you mean different!? I'm no different than you!"

Melony lifted an eyebrow at Riega in disbelief. "Seriously? You're turning 18 tomorrow and you still haven't figured out that you're-"

"Melony, stop! You know what mom and dad said about telling her that!" Mary, who was walking over to them, barked at Melony, cutting Melony off before she could finish her sentence.

Melony looked back at Mary with an annoyed look on her face. "Well she's gonna find out eventually." Melony protested.

Mary glared Melony and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah right! How is she gonna find out if no tells her you idiot? Besides, who knows what mom and dad will do if they were to find out that you told her?" Mary pointed out.

Melony snorted again. "Whatever!" She growled before storming off, her friends still following her. Riega stared at her older sister in shock, did Mary just defend her? No, that couldn't be, Mary hated Riega too much to defend her.

Mary looked back at Riega and scowled at her. "What are you gawking at?" She said before walking away.

Nope, definitely didn't defend. Riega ignored it and sighed slowly before kneeling down to pick her books up, shoving them back in her backpack, and heading back to the school building for her next class. _"What were those two talking about?"_ Riega thought, having a flashback of what just happened. Riega shook her head, it was probably nothing but them playing some kind of prank on her or something.

* * *

"Hmm, so that's the one huh? Interesting… Not only has most of her appearance changed, but she changed her name too, strange..." Someone said as he watched Riega from a distance.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Hopefully this one chapter isn't _too_ boring. Please let me know what you guys think by leaving a review, or even PMing, it'd be great to know your guys' opinion. Until the next chapter!**


	2. Changes, Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating this book for a while, I've been busy with stuff... Yeeeaaaahhhhh... Anyway, really sorry for the delay, but here's the next chapter! Finally huh? But before we get to the chapter, let's get to the reviews!**

**Juli-sama14: Lol, I know you were, and here's the next chapter for ya! I hope you enjoy it :)**

**NatNicole: I'm glad to hear that, hopefully it won't bore you or anything as more and more chapters get posted lol**

**owl productions: Thank you very much!**

**Gimp72: Thanks, and don't worry I won't :)**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews guys! I love hearing from you all! There's also some people that followed/favorited this book, so I want to say thanks to you all too! Juli-sama14, TehBdog, owl productions, Gohanmistssj, Gimp72, 13emstr, Dragonyahoo20, Military-SweetHeart, ThaviduZeroX, and highway country 1994, thank you all so much! Reviews, PMs, favorites, and follows are all greatly appreciated! So again, thank you all for your support! Now then, onto the chapter!**

* * *

Riega slowly opened her tired eyes when she heard her alarm clock beeping loudly on the dresser next to her bed, one of her sisters must've set the alarm last night so she would wake up early. Riega groaned tiredly, putting the pillow over her head to try to block out the noise, but it didn't work very well. She eventually growled in irritation, threw the pillow and blanket off to the side, and hit the off button on the clock, the clock breaking into several small pieces once she touched it.

Riega's eyes widened when the clock broke. _"What the..? How did that happen?" _She thought in confusion. That never happened before, she had hit the off button hundreds of times it was just fine. Riega shook her head slowly. _"It's probably just too old to take any more hits."_ She thought again.

She sighed slowly before getting up and stretching, now that she was awake, she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep even if she tried, instead, she hurried to get dressed. She didn't know why one of her sisters set her alarm so early though, since today was her 18th birthday, her family would let her have the day off from doing all the chores in the house. She didn't get any presents, but she considered having the day off as one. Instead of wearing her wing deign shirt like she always did at the start of the day, Riega changed right into her black and white shirt, since she didn't have do to any kind of housework today.

Riega then walked over to her mirror and picked her brush up off her desk to brush her hair, but what she saw in her reflection shocked her. Both her hair and eyes had changed! Instead of her long red hair, she had black unruly hair that reached down to her upper back, and she had bangs that hung down in front of her face instead of off to the side like they were supposed to be. And her eyes had changed from deep and dark green colors to jet black as well. She tried to brush her bangs out of her face, but they would just fall back in front of her face after she brushed it off to the side.

"The hell..?" Riega thought to herself out loud as she ran her fingers through her hair after putting her brush down. She grabbed a lock of hair and yanked on it hard, making her wince. "Okay, I guess it's not a wig…" She let go of the lock of hair and looked into the mirror again, totally confused as to what was going on. _"What the heck happened? I know I didn't dye my hair or buy black contacts for my eyes…"_ She thought to herself.

"Riega, get your butt down here already!" Riega heard Kristie yell at her from the kitchen, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, coming!" Riega said as she hurried down to the kitchen. She would have to try figuring out what was going on later, she just hoped her family wouldn't make a big fuss about it, but she was betting that they would.

"There you are Riega, it took you long enough to get down here. As promised, I made breakfast for you." Kristie mumbled, not even looking at Riega.

Riega smiled slightly, a bit amused to see Kristie like that. "Thanks." She said as she went over to the table where the rest of her family was.

Once she sat down, however, Kristie looked up at her and saw her black hair, Kristie's eyes widened. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR!?" She yelled loudly, making everyone else look up from their food and at Riega. They all had a look of shock on their faces when they saw Riega's hair and eyes.

"I dunno, I woke up and it was like this." Riega replied between mouthfuls.

"Did you dye it?"

"No, I don't even have enough money! And if I did, then why would I want to dye it?!"

"Liar."

"WHY WOULD I BE LYING?!" Riega yelled, shooting up to her feet and slamming her hands down on the table. Once she hit the table, the legs holding it up suddenly broke and it collapsed on the floor, everyone, including Riega, looked at the broken table in shock before her family looked at her. Riega only blinked, it was just like when she accidentally broke her clock, only this time, her family was going to be absolutely livid.

"That's it. You yell at my wife, then you break the table and ruin everyone's breakfast? What's wrong with you!?" Mark growled as he stood up and stormed over to her with a pissed off look on his face.

"I didn't do anything! I don't even know how that happened!" She replied, glaring at him. Something inside her screamed for her to punch him right in the face to teach him a lesson, but she suppressed it.

"Well it sure looks like you did, the table only broke after _you_ hit it." He growled.

Riega growled in frustration and clenched her fists tightly, now she really wanted to hit him. But she spun around on her heel, picked up her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder, and stormed out the door. "Whatever, I'm going to school." She told them over her shoulder gruffly before slamming the front door shut behind her. Once she closed it, however, the hinges broke and it fell backward, landing on the floor inside the house with a loud thud, but she didn't even acknowledge it, she felt like she just wanted to kill someone. "What the hell is wrong with those guys!? That wasn't my fault; I don't even know what's going on or why this is happening to me!" She said to herself as she walked forward.

She kicked a small pebble that was on the sidewalk and it shot forward into the air several feet at an unbelievable speed before the hitting the glass in a nearby lamp post and breaking the glass and the light bulb, making sparks fly. Riega was so distracted by how mad she was at her adopted family, however, that she didn't even notice it. But the sound of footsteps behind her did catch her attention. She stopped mumbling to herself and looked back over her shoulder to see if anyone was following her, a tall, older-looking teenaged boy walked slowly behind her. He wore a loose, short-sleeved red shirt and loose white pants, his hair was black like hers, but she couldn't tell how long it was, and his head was tilted down so Riega couldn't see what his face looked like.

_"Okay then… I think I'll walk a little faster…"_ She thought as she quickened her pace, looking forward again. After several minutes, Riega finally got into the school building, but the boy had followed her all the way to the school too. _"Is he a student here? I've never seen him around before…"_ She thought again.

But she shook it off and hurried to get to her first class of the day, sitting in the back and waiting on everyone else to show up as usual. After about five minutes, almost everyone, including the teacher, had shown up and were in their seats, but before the teacher could start teaching, the same boy that was following Riega came in with a few other kids that were late. He looked around the room for a moment before walking towards the empty desk that was next to Riega. She ducked down a bit and had a freaked out look on her face.

_"Great… Now I'm stuck with this weirdo for the next hour!"_ She thought to herself. She glanced at the boy briefly, but he didn't even acknowledge her, his head was still tilted down and he was staring at his desk so Riega still couldn't see his face. She held back a heavy sigh but did her best to ignore him as the teacher started going over the lesson for the day.

* * *

Riega practically ran through the crowded hallway, having to push and shove people out of her way a bit, to get to her next class, which was martial arts. She didn't know why they called it martial arts though, there wasn't a lot of fighting like someone would think. It was mostly just sitting on the hard floor in the basketball court and listening to boring lectures about fighting styles and attacks from their teacher and the occasional video. They did, however, having spars every few months, but Riega never got to participate in them. There weren't very many girls in the class, and when there was a class when they could spar, all of them except for Riega refused to fight, and their teacher didn't want the spars to be boys against girls. It really ticked Riega off, but she knew that she would eventually get to fight in the class.

Riega glanced back over her shoulder as she walked into the basketball court, ever since her math class ended, that boy's been following her almost everywhere, but not to the bathroom of course, but she kept looking behind her to see if he had stopped following her. Once she was in class, she sat in the second-to-last row of kids that were sitting on the floor between a few other teens, but of course, the spots next to her on both sides were empty. People gave Riega weird looks when they noticed her hair and eyes and they started whispering to each other, but everyone that saw her had been acting like that all day.

"Alright class," The martial arts class's teacher, Mr. Disan, started as he walked into the class room, a clipboard tucked under his arm. He stopped in front of the class and looked them over before continuing. "We have a new student today. This is the only time he will be at this school, however, because his father is very busy and won't be staying in town for very long."

"Mr. Disan?" One of the students that was sitting near Riega asked, raising his hand when he addressed their teacher.

Their teacher looked at him. "Yes Brock?" He asked.

"You only mentioned his father, what about his mother?"

"Unfortunately, he doesn't have a mother. She mysteriously disappeared one day and no one's seen or heard from her since."

"Oh, I see…"

Mr. Disan nodded before continuing again. "Class, meet our new student, Dakota." After Mr. Disan said that, the teenaged boy that had been following Riega all day walked into the room, drawing everyone's attention. This time, however, the boy was looking up so Riega could see what his face looked like. He had pitch black eyes, an emotionless look on his face, and a weird golden band wrapped around his head with a blue gem in the middle of it. His black hair was unruly and reached down to his middle back, his bangs hanging in his face a bit and hiding a little bit of the band.

Riega groaned quietly. _"Why is this guy following me everywhere?"_ She thought. While she watched him walk over to their teacher, she saw him look up directly at her from the corner of his eye. Riega blinked in shock. _"What the… Did he just check me out? Is that why he's been following me?"_ She shook her head slightly. _"No, that can't be, why on earth would he check me out? There's probably a girl sitting behind me or something." _Riega glanced back over her shoulder, but there were no girls behind her, in fact, she was surrounded by guys. _"Huh, that's weird…"_ Riega looked back at Dakota with a puzzled expression as their teacher introduced him to the class, he kept glancing at her for some reason, and it was giving Riega the chills, so she dropped her eyes. _"Maybe if I just ignore him he'll stop looking at me."_ But that wasn't going to be very easy with what the teacher said next.

Mr. Disan turned to Dakota again and motioned towards Riega. "Why don't you go take a seat next to Riega? I'm sure she won't mind."

Riega hung her head low and looked forward with a blank expression. _"Of course…"_ She thought again. Dakota looked at where Riega was sitting for a moment before looking back at the teacher, nodding in response, and walking over to where she was sitting. Riega, along with everyone else in the class, watched him as he walked over to where she was, but Riega kept her head down as she watched him. _"Guess he isn't much of a talker."_ She thought to herself. Once Dakota reached her, he plopped down on the floor right next to her, his legs crossed, and stared forward with the same emotionless look on his face, but he occasionally glanced at Riega for a split second from the corner of his eye. But Riega didn't notice, the first thing she noticed when he sat down next to her were his huge muscles, sure he was a bit skinny, extremely tall, kept looking at her, and was dressed in a weird way, but man, was he ripped! _"That's ridiculous! They're like the size of freaking watermelons!" _She thought as she stared at his biceps with wide eyes.

"Alright then, class." Mr. Disan said again, snapping Riega out of her thoughts and back into reality. "Instead of giving you one of those boring lectures on how to fight and different ways to attack like I usually do, we're going to apply what we've learned and do some sparring. Now, I understand if you don't want to fight, so if you just want to sit back and watch, please come up and tell me right now."

All of the girls in the class, which weren't a lot, and a few of the smaller boys quickly got up and went to Mr. Disan to tell him they didn't want to fight, but Riega, Dakota, and most of the other boys didn't budge. Dakota kept glancing at Riega to see if she would get up and tell the teacher she wouldn't fight either like the rest of the girls, but she ignored him. She's been in that class for several months now and she's been getting into fighting quite a bit, so she wasn't gonna back down from this, she had worked too hard and sat through too many boring lectures on fighting to just give up before the fights could even begin. But then she realized that Dakota wasn't getting up either, which meant that he was going to fight too even though that was his first and only day in the martial arts class, but judging by how big his muscles were, Riega guessed that he could hold his own against everyone in the class no problem. That, however, was what bothered her, if she got paired up with him, he could crush her like it was nothing!

"Excuse me Riega?" Mr. Disan said, drawing Riega's attention.

She looked at him with a questioning look on her face. "Yes Mr. Disan?" She replied.

"You know the rules Riega, I'm afraid that you can't take part in the sparring, girls cannot fight against boys, and since all the other girls do not wish to fight, you cannot take part in the spars."

Riega stared at him in shock. "Wha… But… I'm graduating next month and this might be the last time I can spar in this class! Please reconsider!" Riega pleaded.

"Aw, c'mon teach, just let her fight." One of the participating boys said with a smirk.

"Yeah, it'll make things more interesting." Another boy said. Several other boys in the class agreed with those two, but Dakota stayed quiet and kept staring forward, still glancing at Riega every few seconds.

Mr. Disan thought for a moment before sighing slowly. "Alright, alright, she can fight, but only this once." Mr. Disan finally said, making all the boys stop talking.

Most, if not all, of the teens that were participating, even some of the teens that weren't participating, high-fived each other and started talking eagerly. Riega knew why they really wanted her to join in the spars though, they just wanted a chance to try to beat her up without getting in trouble, but Riega wasn't worried about them, she was worried more about Dakota. Hopefully, she wouldn't get paired up with him.

"Now that that's all settled, I want each of you to come up here and pick a number from this metal bowl I have up here. Once you have your number, show it to me and I'll put your name in one of the slots on this screen." Mr. Disan motioned at a large computer screen that was next to him, it was pretty big, so there wouldn't be any problems with seeing who was paired up with whom unless you had eye problems. Each of the slots were in pairs of two, they all had a number under them, and they were in numerical order so they knew where they were going and who they were going up against once they got their number. "Once everyone is paired up with someone, I'll remind everyone of the rules and then we'll start." Mr. Disan said again before starting to call teens up to get their number from the bowl Mr. Disan was holding.

After what felt like an eternity of waiting, Riega's name was finally called. She practically jumped up to her feet and fast-walked to Mr. Disan, her heart racing from excitement, after several classes of not being able to fight, she could finally participate in the sparring! She dug through the bowl for a while before pulling out a small piece of paper with the number 7 on it. She showed it to Mr. Disan and he looked at it for a moment before putting her name in the 7th slot on the screen, the slot next to hers, number 8, was still empty, but she was fine with that. She went back to where she was sitting and sat down next to Dakota again, so eager to see who she was fighting that she didn't even notice Dakota staring at her. After Mr. Disan called a few more boys up to get their numbers, he finally called Dakota's name. Dakota stood up, towering over everyone else in the room, and walked over to Mr. Disan to pull out a piece of paper. He stared at it for what felt like hours before showing it to Mr. Disan, Mr. Disan looked at it and nodded at Dakota, saying he could go sit back down now, before typing his name in one of the empty slots. Riega looked at the screen to see who he was paired up with as he sat back down next to her. Of course, it was slot number 8.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that was long. And who's this Dakota guy? Normal, or no? What do you guys think of him and of this chapter? Anything I need to add or take away? Don't be shy to leave a comment, I want to know what your guys's thoughts about this are, and I'd love to know if you guys have any requests. Or you guys can send me a PM on here, or message me on my Facebook page, if you want to say something but don't want to leave a review, either way, I appreciate everyone's support! Until the next chapter guys, see ya then!**


End file.
